Various types of fluid dispensing devices are known for dispensing controlled amounts of fluid in a spray pattern. Many of these devices include an aerosol container having a pressurized supply of fluid therein. A spray head may be connected to an outlet of a stem valve of the container, and may include a spray orifice configured to provide a desired spray pattern.
Some of the known fluid dispensing devices are capable of producing multiple different spray patterns. Certain of these multiple spray devices adjust the spray pattern by changing a spray nozzle located at the spray orifice. Other multi-spray devices use multiple barrels and/or sockets with dedicated spray nozzles to change spray patterns. In general, however, conventional multi-spray devices do not reliably seal between the valve stem and the socket(s). This problem is exacerbated in multiple barrel devices, where the position of the overcap is adjusted to change between spray patterns. Still further, conventional overcaps fail to reliably disengage from the socket after use, which may lead to inadvertent drooling from the nozzle after the overcap is released.